


Ham Squah: The Third

by gamegrumpsfanimated



Series: Ham Squah [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, Other, it's trash, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamegrumpsfanimated/pseuds/gamegrumpsfanimated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>laffytaffy: eliza you are being</p><p>laffytaffy: how you say</p><p>laffytaffy: fucking dramatic</p><p>elizard.schuy: [yagotmethere.jpg]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ham Squah: The Third

**Author's Note:**

> School is starting and I'm stressed out, so here's a fic. Hope y'all enjoy, thanks. A tad rushed, I apologize.

maria.lewis: so uh

maria.lewis: did I do something wrong or

pegleg.schuy: hi

maria.lewis: hello

pegleg.schuy: you look like me

maria.lewis: that I do

pegleg.schuy: yeah

maria.lewis: yeah……

angel.schuy: awkward conversations aside,,,,

angel.schuy: im gonna try to calm eliza down a little

ham.man: good luck angie

ham.man: shes not easy to calm down just like that

angel.schuy: yeah im aware alexander shes my fucking sister after all

ham.man: oh I forgot

a.a.ron: how did you……….

maria.lewis: I feel like I don’t belong here

pegleg.schuy: no don’t worry its not usually like this

laffytaffy: EVERYONE LOOK AT THIS AMERICAN MEME I FOUND

mulligone: that’s more like it

tomto: I forgot that I hadnt left this chat yet

tomto: really wish I did

laffytaffy: you are not welcome in the squah

laffytaffy: I meant squad

pegleg.schuy: SQUAH

jmads: what the fuck

_mulligone renamed the chat "squah"._

laffytaffy: herc why

mulligone: because its absolutely necessary

tomto: what the hell is a squah

laffytaffy: I MEANT SQUAD OKAY

_pegleg.schuy renamed the chat "SQUAH"._

pegleg.schuy: gotta put more passion into it

laffytaffy: I am not sure I know what that means

pegleg.schuy: don’t worry I don’t know what it means either

angel.schuy: I knocked on elizas door and she just opened it, looked me straight in the eye and said “roast me daddy” im not fucking dealing with this

angel.schuy: I do not get paid enough to deal with ANY of this

laffytaffy: but you are not getting paid

angel.schuy: exactly

ham.man: elizas a savage

ham.man: possibly even more savage than angel

angel.schuy: absolutely not

_pegleg.schuy added elizard.schuy to the chat._

pegleg.schuy: hi eliza

elizard.schuy: bye peggy

_elizard.schuy has left the chat._

maria.lewis: seriously, does she just not like me or something??????????

a.a.ron: more like the opposite

maria.lewis: what

a.a.ron: what

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu at my tumblr, djspooksjim, or my instagram, musicalstheatre


End file.
